Pan Samochodzik
Tomasz N.N znany powszechnie jako Pan Samochodzik (cz. Pan Autak, fr. Monsieur la Bagnolette, hisz. El Senor Cochecito, sł. Pan Tragacik) to główny bohater wszystkich książek z serii o Panu Samochodziku. Swój zabawny i dziecinny pseudonim wywodzi się od samochodu - wehikułu, jaki otrzymał w spadku po swoim wuju. N.N nie jest już jednak tak łatwym do rozgryzienia skrótem. Może to pochodzić od nazwisk Nienacki - Nowicki pseudonim literacki i prawdziwe nazwisko autora książek lub nawiązywać do łaciny - nomen nescio, czyli imienia nie znam. Wygląd i charakter Jest dość wysokim mężczyzną, blondynem w dość mocnych okularach. Niektórzy twierdzą, że to alter ego Zbigniewa Nienackiego. Samochodzik nie jest wspaniałym typem bez wad. Wręcz przeciwnie. Autor namalował go, tak by ciekawie czytało się jego przygody. Chce, by jego postać przypominała człowieka z krwi i kości, dlatego nie obdarzył go nieziemską urodą. Bohater nie jest szczególnie bogaty, utrzymuje się z pensji skromnego pracownika Departamentu Ochrony Zabytków Ministerstwa Kultury i Sztuk na stanowisku osoby ds. specjalnych poruczeń, którego zadaniem jest rozwiązywanie różnych spraw związanych z kradzieżą, przemytem czy fałszerstwem dzieł sztuki (w pierwszych trzech tomach pracuje jako dziennikarz). Ma słabość do pięknych kobiet, jest jednak starym kawalerem. Z zamiłowaniem pali papierosy, unika jednak alkoholu. Kocha przyrodę i nie lubi, jak jest bezczeszczona przez nadmierny hałas i zaśmiecana przez turystów, dlatego tak łatwo zbratał się z mężczyzną zwanym Winettou. Muzea i eksponaty są dla niego prawdziwą miłością. Mimo wszystko jest zdolnym detektywem, który z powodzeniem łapie fałszerzy dzieł sztuki, szuka ukrytych skarbów i rozwiązuje niezwykłe zagadki, przy czym przeżywa wspaniałe przygody. Relacje z kobietami Historia Pierwsza przygoda Pana Samochodzika/Pozwolenie na przywóz lwa W tej części Tomasz jest jeszcze studentem dorabiającym sobie jako dziennikarz. Pewnego dnia znajduje wśród gazet kupionych w skupie makulatury (które kupił by przykryć świeżo wypastowaną podłogę) wyrwaną kartkę z rosyjskiej książki. Zawiera ona opis wydarzenia sprzed kilkuset lat dotyczącego polskiego pułkownika i tajemniczej miejscowości Ałbazin. Tomasz zaczyna szukać infoemacji i w końcu uzbierawszy trochę pieniędzy wyrusza w podróż do Moskwy a z tamtąd do Ałbazina. Pierwotny tytuł, pozwolenie na przywóz lwa, pochodzi zapewne od gry, w którą grał w dzieciństwie przyjaciel Tomasza. Skarb Atanaryka W drugiej części Tomasz wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem Pawłem wyrusza na Kaszuby do wsi Gąsiory. Pracują przy pracach wykopaliskowych, aby zarobić pieniądze, a w międzyczasie rozwiązują zagadkę tajemniczego Martwego Domu. Odnajdują razem skarb króla Gotów - Atanaryka. Święty Relikwiarz/Uroczysko Tym razem bohater, jako student historii sztuki, otrzymał zaproszenie swojego znajomego archeologa prof. Nemsty do udziału w pracach wykopaliskowych kurhanu na małej wysepce zwanej Uroczysko we wsi Oporna. Szybko okazuje się, że to nie jedyne miejsce, kryjące skarby. "Tocząc walkę" z okolicznym diabłem Kuwasą, który skutecznie uniemożliwia im pracę odnajdują cenny relikwiarz z drzewem Krzyża świętego, a Tomasz najcenniejszy skarb w postaci niewieściego serca... To jedyna książka w której Samochodzik nadużywa alkoholu. Wyspa Złoczyńców W tej części historyk sztuki otrzymuje w spadku po wuju samochód oraz garaż w Krakowie. Samochód okazuje się być wrakiem. Wygląda szkaradnie. O dziwo, na drogach spisuje się świetnie. Właściciel odgaduje tę zagadkę. Pod maską "larwy" skrywa się silnik od samochodu Ferrari Super America. Dzięki wmontowanej śrubie potrafi też unosić się na wodzie. Pan Samochodzik udaje się w okolice Ciechocinka, gdzie biwakuje nad Wisłą. Poznaje grupę antropologów oraz trójkę przyjaciół harcerzy - Wilhelma Tella, Sokole Oko i Wiewiórkę. Razem z nimi rozwiązuje tajemnice i odkrywa skarby dziedzica Dunina ukryte przez bandę Barabasza na tytułowej Wyspie Złoczyńców. Templariusze Pan Tomasz poszukuje wraz z chłopcami skarbów ukrytych przez templariuszy. Zakochuje się w pannie Karen. Niesamowity dwór Pan Samochodzik wraz z nowymi współpracownikami - Bigosem i panną Wierzchoń otrzymują za zadanie zamienić stary dwór na muzeum. Był on bowiem dawniej siedzibą loży masońskiej. Wszyscy pracownicy nie przychodzą sobie do gustu. Kapitan Nemo Fantomas Zagadki Fromborka Po powrocie z Francji, Pan Samochodzik otrzymuje kolejne zadanie. Ma zbadać sprawę tajemniczych monet. Dowiaduje się, że jego kolega z pracy, mgr Pietruszka rozwiązuje zagadkę trzech schowków pułkownika Koeniga, z którcyh jedną już odkrył. Tomasz orientuje się w sytuacji: to jedna i ta sama sprawa. Wyrusza więc do Fromborka. Pietruszka nie jest zbyt zadowolony z jego obecności. Twierdzi, iż Samochodzik chce zabrać mu tajemnicę sprzed nosa. W tym samym czasie we Fromborku przebywa również młody przyjaciel naszego bohatera - Baśka wraz ze swoją koleżanką Zosią Walczyk. Pan Samochodzik po raz kolejny spotyka Waldemara Baturę. Teraz już wie, z kim ma do czynienia. W tym samym czasie w apartamencie Tomasza zamieszkuje iluzjonista Cagliostro, który nieco działa mu na nerwy. Zwiedzając podziemia katedry we Fromborku, Tomasz wraz z przyjaciółmi zostaje zamknięty. Tam odkrywa drugi schowek, opróżniony już przez Baturę. Samochodzik domyśla, że przy pomocy jakiegoś wspólnika śledzi go, a potem sam aprowadza na odkrytą już przez niego informację. Tomasz wraz z Cagliostro spotykają potem Alę, która w okolicach Fromborka zajmuje się konstruowaniem elektronicznych narzędzi. Własnoręcznie przygotowany przez nią robot As, nieco przeszkadza bohaterom. W końcu bohater wie, gdzie znajduje się trzeci schowek. W tym samym czasie odkrywa, kim jest współpracownik Batury. Okazuje się nim być Cagliostro. Odkrywa również, że Batura po odnalezieniu klejnotów i monstrancji, któe znajdują się w trzecim schowku, postanawia podmienić je fałszywkami, które ma iluzjonista. Z tego powodu Tomasz bierze fałszywki Cagliostra i podkłada je do schowka i sam daje mu prawdziwe. Tego samego dnia Batura znów zamienia klejnoty, biorąc fałszywki. Wszystko zostaje nagrane przez Alę na specjalnym radioodbiorniku. Przy pomocy Marczaka, bohater przyłąpuje ich. Dziwne szachownice Tajemnica tajemnic Winnetou Niewidzialni Złota rękawica Nieśmiertelny W tej części Pan Samochodzik wraz ze swoją nową sekretarką, panną Florentyną, a także swoim przełożonym Janem Marczakiem udaje się do stolicy Kolumbii - Bogoty. Sekretarka, podobnie jak poprzednia nie przypadła bohaterowi do gustu. Ubrana ona jest w tunikę i naszyjnik z klockami. Poza tym wierzy w UFO oraz UFOludki.Tomasz ma wygłosić na konferencji referat dotyczący stworzenia stowarzyszenia, które będzie zajmowało się łapaniem handlarzy antykami. Wraz z Marczakiem bohater twierdzi, iż najnowocześniejsze systemy ochronne na wiele się nie zdadzą. Tego samego wieczoru dokonano włamania do Muzeum Złota w Bogocie. Było to jedno z największych i najbogatszych w eksponaty muzeum na świecie. Ta kradzież potwierdziła ostatecznie słuszność referatu. Podczas wycieczki do Parku Archeologicznego w San Augustin, które było w programie pobytu w Bogocie, bohater spotyka ciekawą postać. Ta przedstawia się jako Ralf Dawson. Człowiek mówi Samochodzikowi, że jest człowiekiem z Przyszłości. Ma on za zadanie zniszczyć pewien przedmiot, który może zagrozić ludzkości. Sam pobyt Dawsona, też może zmienić kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne. Bohater nie wierzy mu. W tym samym czasie Raymond Connor, szef policji mianuje Samochodzika pracownikiem Bura Koordynacyjnego, które będzie zajmować się kradzieżami dzieł sztuki. Po sukcesie Niewidzialnych, pan Samochodzik ma za zadanie znaleźć zagubione przedmioty. Otrzymuje odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy potrzebną na ewentualne wydatki. I znów bohater spotyka Dawsona. Razem udają się do sanatorium, gdzie pod wpływem specjalnego leku, Tomasz uwierzył w fakt istnienia ludzi z Przyszłości. Okazuje się, że Ralf ma już plan. Dzięki pomocom przyjaciół Dawsona z sanatorium dowiadują się, że wiedzieć sporo na temat włamania ma niejaki Don Casanova. Tomasz musi jednak pozbyć się Florentyny. Wysyła więc ją do Paryża, gdzie obecnie przebywa Marczak. Samochodzik poznaje Teresę van Hagen, która również jest z przyszłości. Dla dobra sprawy, bohater zmienia nazwisko na Thomas van Hagen, mąż Teresy. Razem we dwójkę udają się helikopterem do domku w górach. Po kilku dniach pobytu tam, wędrują górami do Diabelskiej Doliny. Tam jest już zorganizowana kryjówka. Tomasz poznaje kolejną istotę z przyszłości. Tym razem jest to Robin - magiczna istota, która zmienia swą postać. Teresa widziała go jako jaguara, a Pan Samochodzik jako swojego psa - Protazego. Wkrótce potem przybywają do nich Ralf Dawson, ku nieszczęściu Tomasza - Florentyna, a także dziennikarka, którą Tomasz poznał podczas pobytu w Bogocie. Ich planem jest spotkanie z Don Casanovą. Na jacht La Paloma, gdzie obecnie przebywają, przychodzą również dwaj przyjaciele Ralfa Dawsona. Don Casanova mówi Teresie van Hagen i Thomasowi van Hagen o swoim przyjacielu don Pedro. Ralf, Florentyna i Samochodzik udają się więc na wyspę La Juaja, gdzie mieszka ów bogacz. Prowadzi on tam "ośrodek wypoczynkowy" dla różnych złodziei i handlarzy, w których wcielają się również bohaterowie. Wkrótce przybywają również La Palomą - Teresa, przyjaciele Dawsona i dziennikarka. Dawson odnajduje kryjówkę ukrycia zbiorów z Muzeów Złota. Muszą się jednak pozbyć się innych mieszkańców wyspy. Dawson za pomocą sztuczek przegania ich. Don Pedro przechytrza ich i zamyka Dawsona w kryjówce. Pan Samochodzik ratuje swojego przyjaciela, a don Pedro ucieka. Na miejscu Tomasz żegna się z ludźmi z przyszłości. Potem inspektor policji mówi mu, że byli to jego specjalni agenci, którzy wykonali to specjalne zadanie. Pan Samochodzik wciąż nie wie, kto ma rację... Nieuchwytny kolekcjoner Testament rycerza Jędrzeja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie występujące w części Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni Kategoria:Detektywi